Meeting the Doctor's Daughter
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Mel) Rose Tyler is visiting her mother when a mysterious woman shows up, claiming to be the Doctor's daughter.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Mel  
 **Penname:** MelodyJaikes  
 **Character:** Jenny  
 **Other Characters Used:** Rose and Jackie Tyler  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre:** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Hello Mel! I do hope that you enjoy this little fic I wrote up for you and have a very Merry Christmas

* * *

 **Meeting the Doctor's Daughter**

 _Rose Tyler is visiting her mother when a mysterious woman shows up, claiming to be the Doctor's daughter._

* * *

The Doctor had dropped Rose off to visit her mother for a little while. It was something he started to do more often since Mickey left. To make up for it, Rose guessed. She and her mother were on their way home from the store when things went weird. More so than she was used to.

A small potato thing came charging at them, shouting something about the glory of the Sontaran Empire. At this point, Rose would have expected the Doctor to show up and save the day but instead a blonde woman flipped out of nowhere, yes flipped, and kicked the gun out of the potato's hands. The woman caught the gun and shot the potato, vaporizing it.

"Bloody hell! What's going on?!" Jackie shouted.

"Sorry about that. Sontaran's. Always getting in the way," the woman responded with a smile.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, eyeing the strange woman.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jenny," she smiled and held out her hand. Rose shook it warily. "I'm actually looking for someone. I thought he would be here."

"Who is it you're looking for?" Jackie asked also shaking her hand.

"He's called the Doctor."

Rose stared at Jenny, absolutely stunned. "You…you know the Doctor?"

"Of course. He's my father," Jenny responded. Rose honestly had no idea what to say to that. She was left speechless. The Doctor had a daughter? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he tell her?"

"The Doctor is your father?" Jackie asked, clearly shocked by the news.

"Yes. He's currently travelling with a woman. Her name's Donna. Donna Noble," she explained.

"No, he isn't, he's travelling with me!" Rose exclaimed. Jenny turned to look at her and seemed to be examining her for several moments, like she was trying to place where she had seen Rose before.

"Oh! You're Rose! Aren't you? Yes, I remember seeing you in the records when I was researching my father," Jenny smiled before frowning. "Damn. That means he doesn't know me yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Jackie asked.

"To him, I haven't been created yet. I came after you while he's traveling with Donna," Jenny explained.

Rose nodded. "Is….Donna your mother?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't have a mother. It's a long story. The point is, I'm too early in his time stream. Again," Jenny sighed.

"How long have you been looking for him?" Rose asked with a gentle smile.

"About two years now. He's not an easy man to find."

Rose paused for a moment, thinking and looked back at her mother. "Tell you what. The Doctor's not gonna be back here for at least a few hours. How about you come over to out place for a little while? Get some food and maybe even drink some tea," Rose offered the woman, smiling at her.

Jenny's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Really? Some food would be great. I….haven't eaten in days."

"Then you're definitely coming over," Rose smiled. She took the girl's arm and lead her back to the flat to eat and talk for a bit before saying goodbye to the Doctor's Daughter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
